1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of supporting assemblies to hold concrete form structures in place to pour concrete floors for bridges and the like, and particularly, to an easily removable, adjustable bracket assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical form structures for pouring concrete floors for bridges, high rise buildings and the like, comprise ledgers, (sometimes called whalers), which are wooden supports, extending laterally between the bridge beams or floor beams; stringers (or spacers) which are typically wooden boards extending longitudinally across and on the top of the ledgers; and plywood sheets on top of the stringers to provide the floor on which the concrete is to be poured. The ledgers are supported by hanger bolts hanging down from hanger bars laying laterally across the upper surface of the bridge beam or floor beams, having support plates at the lower ends of the hanger bolts bearing against threaded nuts and with end portions of the ledgers resting on the support plates.